ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry Saved Christmas
Tom and Jerry Saved Christmas is the remake of 1996 film How the Toys Saved Christmas. Plot When Santa's helper La Befana falls ill and must take off a Christmas Eve, she recruits Scarafoni to help deliver all the toys. No one but Tom, Jerry and the toys knows is that Scarafoni plans to auction off the toys to the highest bidder, which means the toys won't make it to the children who have been good all year and deserve them. The toys decide to deliver themselves starting with a wind-up teddy bear going to the little boy's bed, and the story follows them as they struggle to avoid the heartless Scarafoni and to find their true homes. Meanwhile, a young boy named Francesco tries to find his true Christmas present - one special friend. In the end, the toys deliver themselves, but Scarafoni still has the money. However, everyone rushes to the toy shop and find Scarafoni with the money and manage to get it back from him, as Scarafoni is sent to prison. Francesco gets his true friend - a new puppy whose name is Jingles (voiced by Sonja Ball). Characters *Tom Cat - (also known as Thomas Cat): A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry and Tuffy's friend, Toodles' husband Butch's rival, Tin, Pan and Alley's boss, Spike and Tyke's friend/boss. In this movie, he's with Jerry, Tuffy, Toodles, Cherie, Muscles, Uncle Harry, Butch, Spike and Tyke to saved Christmas from Mr. Grimm and his three Siamese evil cats Tin, Pan and Alley. *Jerry Mouse - (also known as Uncle Jerry or Mr. Jerry): A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy and Harry's uncle, Muscles' cousin, Tom's friend, Cherie's husband, Butch's rival, Spike and Tyke's friend/boss. In this movie, he's with Tuffy, Muscles, Uncle Harry, Cherie, Tom, Butch, Spike and Tyke to saved Christmas from Mr. Grimm and his three Siamese evil cats Tin, Pan and Alley. *Tuffy Mouse - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Muscles' little cousin, Tom and Butch's friend, Harry's little nephew, Spike and Tyke's friend/boss. In this movie, he's with uncle Jerry, Cousin Muscles, Aunt Cherie, Uncle Harry, Toodles Galore, Tom, Butch, Spike and Tyke to saved Christmas from Mr. Grimm and his three Siamese evil cats Tin, Pan and Alley. *Toodles Galore - A beautiful white cat, who is Tom's white-cat wife/girlfriend, Butch's ex girlfriend, Cherie's friend/rival. In this movie, she's with Tom, Butch, Cherie, Jerry, Tuffy, Muscles, Uncle Harry, Spike and Tyke to saved Christmas from Mr. Grimm and his Siamese evil Cats Tin, Pan and Alley. *Toot Mouse - *Cherie Mouse - A purple scarf and wearing light-brown mouse, who is Jerry's wife/girlfriend, Tuffy's aunt, Muscles' younger sister and the younger brother of Uncle Harry, Spike and Tyke's friend/boss. In this movie, she's with Jerry, Tuffy, Muscles, Uncle Harry, Tom, Butch, Spike and Tyke to saved Christmas from Mr. Grimm and his Siamese evil Cats Tin, Pan and Alley. *Muscles Mouse - A super-strong cousin in a yellow shirt with black lines and green hat, who is Jerry and Tuffy's cousin, and the younger sister of Cherie and the brother of Uncle Harry, Tom and Butch's boss, Spike and Tyke's friend/boss. In this movie, he's with Jerry, Harry, Tuffy, Cherie, Toodles, Tom, Butch, Spike and Tyke to saved Christmas from Mr. Grimm and his three Siamese evil cats Tin, Pan and Alley. *Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse in a red Hawaiian shirt with flower patterns and light-yellow hat, who is Jerry and Tuffy's, and the older brother of Muscles and the older sister of Cherie, Toodles' rival, Tom and Butch's boss, Spike and Tyke's friend/boss. In this movie, he's with Jerry, Tuffy, Muscles, Cherie, Toodles, Tom, Butch, Spike and Tyke to saved Christmas from Mr. Grimm and his Siamese evil cats Tin, Pan and Alley. *Spike Bulldog - *Tyke Bulldog - *Butch Cat - *Mr. Grimm - *Tin, Pan and Alley - *Granny Rose - *Christopher - *Mr. Tinker - *Jingles the Dog - Cast Transcripts Trivia/Notes *Tin, Pan and Alley work with Mr. Grimm *Rated PG for mild comic threat, fantasy violence, very mild bad language. *Suggested Running Times: 112 Minutes (NTSC), 107 Minutes (PAL). Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Crossovers Category:Christmas films